Naruto's Valentine
by inufluffy18
Summary: All Naruto's ever wanted, is to be given chcolate on Valentine's Day... Sasuke's never liked valentines day. Until now... Each chapter is a different valentines day story for each of the Naruto characters
1. Naruto's Valentine

_I will always be alone..._

I stood there, watching as all the girls squealed. Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year. All the girls went gaga over Sasuke, no one ever even looked at me. I sighed and watched as all the girls ran over to Sasuke, trying to give him chocolates and flowers. Sasuke seemed annoyed with all the attention, I would have given anything to be in his place. I looked up at the sky, and wished my hardest. "Once, just once. I'd like to get chocolates from a girl on Valentine's Day," I whispered to myself. Then I smiled, that would never happen, I was the outcast. Heck, even Choji and Shikamaru got chocolate from Ino. "Uh... Naruto-kun." I turned around to see who was calling my name. Hinata stood there holding something behind her back. "What is it Hinata-chan?" I questioned, wondering what she was doing here. "Well... I... uh... wanted to... uh..." she started, then her face went a bright red. "I'm sorry!" she called out as she ran away. I reached my hand out to where she had stood a moment ago. "Well... That was, weird."

I watched as one by one, as all the girls left Sasuke, until only Sakura and Ino were left. They were glaring at each other, both not wanting to be the one who left first. "Why don't you just go home now cry-baby Sakura," Ino sneered. "You first Ino pig," Sakura responded. I walked over to them, being wary not to anger either of the two girls. "Sakura-chan!" I called out. She turned towards me and glared. "What do you want Naruto?" she questioned in a menacing voice. I smiled and held out my hand. She stared at it, and then looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you doing?" she asked, confused. "It' Valentine's Day!" I answered grinning. "So?" she asked again. "Oh, I get it. You thought I'd make you chocolates. Sorry Naruto, I gave them all to Sasuke," she told me, and I could tell she wasn't sorry at all.

I walked through the village, hoping to get my mind off Valentine's Day. But everywhere I looked there were couples, flowers, chocolates and hearts. This wasn't a very good idea. I walked for a while longer, until I came to the place where I had become a genin. I smiled when I thought back to that moment, then I noticed Hinata standing there, watching me. I walked over to her and smiled, hoping to make her feel less uncomfortable around me. "Hey Hinata-chan, what are you doing here?" I asked her, and her face went bright red again. "I just wanted to... Here!" she mumbled holding out her hands and looking at the ground. I looked down, and saw she was holding a small box of chocolates. "For... me?" I asked, pointing to myself, thinking it must be a joke. She nodded, and I took the little box. "Why?" I asked her, "did you feel sorry for me?" "No!" she snapped her head up, seeming shocked. "Then why?" I questioned confused. "Well... I... um," she mumbled again, playing with her fingers, "I really like you Naruto-kun." She looked down, and covered her face with her hands.

I reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into my arms. "Thank you," I whispered into her ear, and felt her lean into my embrace. "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto-kun," she mumbled against my chest. "Happy Valentine's Day Hinata-chan," I said as I pulled back. I tilted her chin up, and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

_I will never be alone..._


	2. Sasuke's Valentine

Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year. Why couldn't they just leave me alone for once? I sighed, as once again, it seemed as though every female genin in the village ran over to me. "Sasuke-kun! Happy Valentine's Day!" one girl called. "Sasuke-kun, please accept this chocolate!" another one shouted, trying to be heard over all the commotion. "Sasuke-kun!" I turned to see Ino making her way towards me. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura glared, and knocked Ino out of the way. "Sasuke-kun! Here!" Sakura smiled, holding out a box of chocolates.

I glared at the box, and then looked away from it. I started to walk away, and noticed that Naruto was standing under a tree, watching me. Or rather, watching the girls around me. I looked away from him, and noticed Hinata standing behind him, holding a small box of chocolates. Hinata... I thought, and then shook my head. The girls around me where still trying to gain my attention. I sighed, and walked away from them.

I was walking through the village, when I noticed Kiba walking up to me, with his mutt Akamaru, sitting on his head. What? Is he going to try and give me chocolates too? I chuckled at my joke, and saw Kiba looking at me, confused. "What?" I questioned. "Hey, chill dude. I was just wondering why you aren't carrying any chocolate. The girls get sick of you? " he grinned, looking me over. "I hate Valentine's Day," I told him, my voice flat. "Oh come on, there's got to be at least _one_ girl you'd like to get chocolates from," he elbowed me, still grinning. I thought about all the girls in the village, and I could feel my face going slightly red, when it came to one. "Ah ha! I knew it" Kiba's grin widened. "So, who is it?" he asked. "No one," I answered icily, and walked away.

Then I saw her again, Hinata. She was following Naruto. As I watched her, I felt myself blushing. And before I realised it, I started to follow her. "Pfft, it figures," I turned to see Shikamaru standing beside me. "The only girl in the whole village who doesn't like you, and she's the one you fall for?" he sighed, shook his head, and walked away. I turned back towards Hinata, and started to follow her again.

"Hinata-chan!" I called out, and she turned around to look at me. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! What is it?" she looked a little scared. "Come," I grabbed her arm, and pulled her away from the crowd of villagers around us. "What is it?" she asked looking around as I let go of her. I looked down at the ground, as I felt myself blush again. Darn it! What the hell was wrong with me? "Sasuke-kun... is something wrong?" Hinata questioned, moving closer to me. I looked up, to see her concerned face.

Damn it! I grabbed her, and pulled her into my arms. "Sasuke... kun?" she looked up at me. I leaned down towards her, and then pulled away. "I'm sorry," I told her, and ran away. Valentine's Day, the worst day of the year.


	3. Sakura's Valentine

Ok, chocolates? Check! Smile? Check! I looked around. No Ino in site? Check! "Sasuke-kun!" I called out as I made my way over to Sasuke. He looked at me, glared at the box of chocolates I was holing, and walked away. "Ah! Wait! Sasuke-kun!" I ran up to him, almost tripping in the process. "What do you want Sakura?" he sighed. Wait, no Sakura-_chan_?

"Here! These are for you," I smiled, holding out the box of chocolates. "No thanks," he turned to walk away. "Wait!" I cried, grabbing his arm. He glared at me, and I let go. "Please, at least take the chocolates , you don't have to eat them," I blushed."You're not going to let me leave until I take them, am I right?" he sighed. "Right!" I grinned. "Fine," he said, as he grabbed the little box, and put it into his pocket.

"Sasuke-kuuuuun!" I turned to see Ino making her way towards us. "Back off Ino pig," I grinned, "Sasuke-kun already accepted my chocolate." "No way! You're just imagining things. Cry baby Sakura," she sneered. "Nope," I sneered back, "tell her Sasuke-kun." I turned around to see that Sasuke had vanished. "Oh, look what you did," Ino stormed off.

I watched her go, and realised there was something in my pocket. I pulled it out, and saw it was the box of chocolates I had given Sasuke. I smiled sadly as I looked at the little box, "aw, well. Maybe next year." I went to make my way home, when I noticed Naruto standing all alone. I made my way over to him, placing a smile on my face. "Hey Naruto!" I called. He looked up, surprised. "Oh, Sakura-chan! It's you!" he blushed. Why was he blushing?

"How are you?" I asked him. "Good," he answered. I sighed, pulled the box of chocolates out of my pocket, and held them out to him. "For me?" he asked, pointing to himself. "Yeah, but only because we're fri-" I was cut off as he grabbed me, and pulled me into an embrace. "Thank you!" he whispered happily. I sighed and hugged him back. Maybe later I'd tell him that I'd only given them to him as a friend. For now, I'd just let him be happy.


End file.
